


Mince and Memories

by Krissielee



Series: Tumblr Prompt-a-thon, December 2016 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee
Summary: Harry hasn't had a proper mince pie since his mum made them, and Eggsy's going to do his best to fix that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The third of the three Christmas prompts I got. Wanted to post these three while it was still technically the holiday.

“Shit, shit, _shit_!”

Eggsy turned back to the stove, where the fruits he’d been cooking had begun to boil over, the bottom of the pan charred. He’d been so focused on the pie crust that he’d forgotten about the raisin, currant, and brandy mix he’d put on the stove in an effort to circumvent leaving them mixed and out on the counter to meld the flavours. Harry would have known something was up then; Eggsy rarely spent time in the kitchen to make something that didn’t come out of a box.

Harry had been sighing for weeks about how he missed his mum’s mince pies, and how the ones he could purchase ready-made were never the same. And of course they weren’t; Eggsy’d seen the recipe the late Mrs. Hart had used, full of cow tongue and spices Eggsy was convinced were made up. He’d found an easier recipe online—or so he’d thought, until he started cooking.

He was on a deadline, too. Merlin could only keep Harry busy for so long before he’d get suspicious, and he had maybe three hours to get everything done and into the oven.

But with the ruined filling, Eggsy sighed. He didn’t have enough for a full pie now, unless he improvised.

There was some leftover roast in the fridge, and a package of walnuts in the pantry. A few apples and plenty more raisins. 

He could make this work.

\--

He couldn’t make this work. Eggsy sighed as he stirred the filling on the stove, knowing Harry would be miffed that he’d had to use some of that 50-year-old brandy to supplement the cheaper one he’d bought just for the pie.

It didn’t smell completely terrible, but Eggsy wasn’t so sure about the taste. Hopefully there was enough alcohol that Harry would be too drunk to realise it was shit.

“What’s this?”

Eggsy whirled around, eyes wide as he looked at Harry.

“Merlin was supposed to keep you for another hour!”

“I pulled rank so I could spend Christmas Eve with my fiancé. And so, again, what’s this?” Harry made his way across the kitchen, tipping Eggsy’s face up for a soft kiss. 

“Was tryin’ to make you mince pie,” Eggsy murmured. “Fucked it up, though. Tried to salvage it. Hope you wasn’t savin’ that good brandy for nothin’.”

But Harry wasn’t answering. He looked like he was going to cry, and Eggsy panicked. “Fuck—you were savin’ it, weren’t you? I swear I’ll find you another bottle, no matter how much it—” 

Harry’s mouth was on his then, and Eggsy melted a bit.

“You were making me mince pie,” Harry whispered as he pulled back, “because I said I missed it?” 

Eggsy nodded. Harry kissed him again.

“Thank you.”

“It ain’t any good.”

“It doesn’t matter. You tried. I certainly never mastered mince pies myself.”

“You’re still gonna eat it,” Eggsy pointed out. “I’ve slaved over that stove since you left. An’ ruined a pot.”

“I’ll eat it,” Harry promised, “and I’ll help you finish up in here.” 

They worked together, finishing the filling and putting the pie into the oven to bake. 

When it came out of the oven, it really did taste terrible. Neither was too concerned.


End file.
